


Cracked But Not Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, the tags are a wip bc i'm a lazy fucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clearing up some tags:Not Iron Man 3 Compliant: Tony didn't get the arc reactor removed, but he did get most of the bigger bits of shrapnel away from his heart, so now it's not impending death w/out the arc reactor so much as it is early death w/out the arc reactorNot Captain America: Civil War Compliant: I'm going with the popular AU idea that they fixed the accord and Team Cap begrudgingly signed the new onesI don't really need to explain the others, do I??
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers, Peter Parker & Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker & Captain America, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cracked But Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably turned into a domestic os book so um,,,  
> I take suggestions but not requests, you have been warned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen freaks out and questions his self worth but woo Tony's here with compliments hooray!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two goofs own a slice of my soul :} stay tuned for another chapter of domestic avengers because i'm a soft li'l shit :D  
> also, Stephen doesn't talk (much) in this one bc sometimes feelings are too big for words

Tony woke up feeling uncomfortably cold and found that Stephen was sitting up in bed and had taken all the sheets with him. He figured Stephen was reading again since he did that a lot when he couldn't sleep. He sat up and was about to bitch about his partner stealing the sheets when he saw what Stephen was really looking at. Stephen's hands were visibly shaking, and when Tony looked up at his face, his eyes were red and puffy and his face glistening with silent tears. This had to be bad, since normally when Stephen was upset he just got angry. 

Tony lifted his face to give Stephen a peck on the cheek and Stephen flinched. "You woke me up," Tony said matter-of-factly before softening his voice. "What's eating you?" Stephen sighed quietly again and Tony kissed him again on the cheek resolutely. "Okay, we're not doing the pity party, look at me." Stephen turned to face him, the ghost of a smile flitting across his lips as Tony tilted his head curiously. 

Tony reached forward, taking one of Stephen's hands in his own and holding the other one up to his chest where the arc reactor glowed faintly through the white t-shirt he'd stolen from Stephen. "Stephen Vincent Strange, MD., PhD. You are a brilliant doctor, wizard, partner, and human being. You are one of the smartest, funniest, hottest people I've ever met,"--Stephen snorted quietly at that--"and I am so incredibly happy to be your boyfriend. Your hands are not indicative of your worth and they never were, because everything that makes you so amazing is right in your brain. Well, minus your unbelievably good looks, second only to mine." At this Stephen actually laughed lightly. 

"Listen, Stephen; we are enough. And you?" Tony leaned forwards and kissed Stephen chastely, pausing to savour the moment. "You are perfect." Stephen smiled softly and yawned, and Tony smirked as they both lay down again. "Oh, now you're tired Mr Steal-All-The-Blankets." Stephen hummed sleepily and draped his arms around Tony, who snuggled closer to him, still rolling his eyes, "Sorry- Dr Steal-All-The-Blankets." 

"Better..." Stephen murmured, kissing Tony's neck before drifting off to sleep, Tony's hand still clutching Stephen's close to his chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a while ago so it's short and might not be as well written or in character as i'd hope, but it's good enough to post i think
> 
> =bonus=  
> Tony: you'd better remember last night, that speech was 100% improv  
> Stephen: what speech?  
> Tony: ffs the- ugh!  
> Stephen, laughing: relax, it was a joke, i thought you said i was funny  
> Tony: ...your joke license is revoked

**Author's Note:**

> this will have weird updates, i'll try to schedule extra writing so that there aren't any content droughts but sometimes i'll disappear for long periods of time  
> just an fyi, so no one thinks this has been abandoned


End file.
